The Last Time
by Randomatic
Summary: When things break apart, usually you still have those lingering feelings conflicting in your mind, your heart and your soul for just one person. Can things mend back together again even when the last time you saw each other, things has changed? ONESHOT with GRUVIA Randomatic is back to bring out the stories on Fanfiction! :D BEEN SIX YEARS. But hi! :)


Holy Yoshi! It's been six years since I last posted up a story on Fanfiction. I went on a long Hiatus but someone wanted a request for me to write something about the gruvia OTP, or should I just say a Gray and Juvia fanfic to be made, it won't be that long. I am also working on a Rin Matsuoka(from Free!) and Reader type of fanfic as well. This story is going to be a pure one shot chapter, story or whatever you want to call it. It's been too long since I wrote out stories. Let's start it all again ^_^. I literally listened to "The last time" (Acoustic Version) by Eyeshine while typing this out. Sorry if it's short, it been too long since I've written like this, I really had to think hard on these two since it was a request to write.

"The Last Time"

It was one of those days, where everything was all peaceful. The weather wasn't too hot but at least the breeze made everything chiller. It was already the end of August, and a new month was coming up, and to that, a new season can finally kick the heat away. But it didn't bother her. A beautiful woman named Juvia Lockser, who had pure blue, wavy hair, flowing through the wind, with a figure of an hourglass. Her hands flowing with the sound of the wind, as her magical water flows within every movement. The water glistens, as the sun rays were making it shine. This had calmed her.

Half a year passed, since the guild called "Fairy Tail" finally brought upon them peace. Everyone in the guild was enjoying what life had to offer. Being with their friends, being with family or even their significant other, or basically traveling where ever they wanted to unless they wanted to do jobs to get more money for themselves that was one of the options you can also do. On Juvia's terms, the man she loved had broken up with her before half a year passed; at least they were still friends. That man named Gray had broken her beautiful heart. Since half a year passed, she finally accepted the fact of moving on and doing what she has to do in life, and teaching herself to become stronger, maybe even stronger than the ice man. She was definitely the power of water and emotions can get her to her easily but nothing can stop her. Besides being a fairy tail wizard, Juvia had a life, her own home, and whatever she wanted to enjoy. She can probably go out with Meredy to places or maybe even call up Lyon and start dating him.

Well, maybe not. As much as Lyon was so crazy for Juvia, she didn't feel the same way for him. Because Gray-sama was always stuck in her heart.

What was Gray doing these days? She wondered. They haven't really gotten in contact with each other since their last battle with the dragons and when the future Rouge was planning to demolish the world with his theory. Gray had a girlfriend now. The thought of that made Juvia's nerves go wild but she cools herself down trying not to think of it. Juvia raises her hand in the air, swirling her magic around and rapidly swinging her power to hit something near by until she see's it turned to ice.

"What?" Juvia was wide eyed when she noticed her attack was frozen. Was Lyon playing games with her again? But when she looked behind the boulder of ice, her heart skipped a beat.

"Same water woman, eh?"

That familiar voice, echoed through her mind. When the ice shattered away she see's a clear view of that person she didn't think would ever visit her, out of all days.

"Gr…Gray-sama?" She said with a stutter in her voice. Gray gave her a smirk and felt through his somewhat spiky hair. That look from Gray made her heart beat even more. He was still handsome in his eyes, actually maybe more handsome than before. After the break up, surprisingly, nothing made them feel awkward to each other. They were just normal. Gray suddenly goes near Juvia and pats her on the head.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, weirdo?" He told her playfully and Juvia squinted her eyes and made a pout face.

"Well, sorry Gray-sama, you came to visit at a random time. Be glad I didn't attack with full blast."

Gray gave her a light push and they both went inside Juvia's house. It was Gray's first time being at the house. Everything was placed neatly. Most of the color coordination was blue and white. The place didn't look gloomy at least. He looked at her little weird white dolls that were made pretty awfully but he didn't mention it to her on how ugly it looked. She would probably give him a childish complaint. Juvia entered the kitchen this time while Gray just roamed around her place.

"Would you like some tea or anything, Gray-sama? I'd be happy to serve you in my home. Make yourself comfortable." She told to him.

"I'll be in the living room, I don't mind having tea!" he yelled to her since she was in the kitchen. While Juvia was busy preparing tea and maybe even some sweets, Gray came across a homemade plushy that looked like him on the couch. Once he grabbed it, he immediately had weird thoughts of what Juvia has done with it. I mean, Juvia was completely weird so of course anything can happen to it on what Juvia can do with things that have his face on it. He giggled this time, knowing that Juvia was one heck of a pretty nice girlfriend back then. He missed that. Juvia and him had really good memories with each other, even though there were times she annoyed him to the core but he loved her. He loved everything about her still. Sometimes he even wondered to himself, why they broke up in the first place but everything was passed now.

"I bet Lyon already started dating her, but then maybe not." He told himself.

He looked over to the kitchen from where he sat and watched Juvia smiling while she was preparing their snack. From looking at her from head to toe, she didn't look any different. She looked more vibrant. That hourglass figure she had was always gorgeous as well. Anyone can fall for her looks. Skin so soft, hair so beautifully wavy, eyes that can look straight at you and that smile that she wears made her extravagant. The last time he saw she looked different.

"What am I doing?" Gray said to himself quietly. That's his ex girlfriend, why think about her like she was still yours. A blush was starting to form on his face and he literally covered his face this time. Juvia wasn't his anymore, but the way they are, was something he can't let go of. He see's Juvia come out with a tray of snacks and some tea and placed it down on the coffee table.

"Here you go, Gray-sama." She gently handed the tea to him.

"Thanks."

Juvia sits on the chair across from him while he sat on the sofa, feeling cozier. They were quiet for a few minutes, until Gray finally broke the wall between them.

"So, what's new with you, Juvia? It's been a long time since I last seen you or even talk to you?" he asked her.

Juvia just gave out a smile.

"Are you worried about me, Gray-sama? That's sweet of you."

Gray literally face palm himself from her response. Seriously, now?

"But, to answer your question in a more respectful way. I'm doing pretty well. Practicing on my spells, trying to make them stronger, and pretty much been hanging out with Meredy and Lyon. Lyon has been showing me some good tips lately."

Hearing Lyon's name being mention like that made him tense up a bit.

"Lyon? Really? That guy must be annoying the hell out of you from all his affections. But that's good though."

Gray took a sip of his tip and then a bite of some snacks.

Juvia nodded, while putting her tea cup down.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Lyon and I, are not dating. I sense some jealousy from you, haha."

Gray put his tea cup down and rolled his eyes.

"As if, Juvia. I don't care what you and him do."

He looked away this time but then took a glance at the laughing Juvia he see's in front of him. Juvia was just getting prettier and he couldn't get his eyes off her.

"What about you, Gray? What have you been doing lately?" she asked him.

Gray explained everything to her about his trips with Natsu, Erza, and Lucy and always finishing jobs with them. It was still the same between Natsu and him when they would always fight over the most stupid things. Overall, things were all okay except for the fact, he felt like a loner since Natsu was together with Lucy and Erza was definitely with Jellal. Juvia giggled more at the stories he has told her. She never would think Gray was such a loner between those couples. She was curious, though. Why would he be a loner, wouldn't his girlfriend be with him? Gray didn't even mention about her at all during the conversation. She didn't bother to ask, though. Suddenly, gray gives a small hand gesture to have her sit next to him on the sofa. All Juvia did was blink her eyes.

"Yes?" she told him with the most polite tone of voice.

"What do you think I'm telling you to do? Sit next to me."

Juvia didn't want to do that, but if he insists she actually goes for it without even thinking about it. Juvia gives a little distance between them and they just sat there quietly. Juvia touched the end of her hair, giving it a twirl around her finger. Gray looked the other way, with his hand on his cheek. The both of them started to feel bored, but they were not bored with each other's company. What else could they even talk about?

Gray suddenly lays back more comfortable on the sofa, holding the Gray plushy in front of him. Juvia noticed it and suddenly jumped up.

"GRAY-SAMA! DON'T HOLD THAT!" She suddenly yelled out to him.

Gray was surprised by her reaction once she saw that she had the plushy in his big hands. Juvia suddenly tries grabbing it but then this time Gray decides to play around with her just a little bit. He could tell that Juvia's face was completely red. He scored a point obviously. He had the perfect ways to get to her, and plus, this killed the silence.

"GRAY-SAMA! Give it back! You will rip it apart like that! I'm not even done with it!"

"Looks done to me! It has my hair, my necklace, and me just all topless. You are going to have to try harder to get it from my grasp!"

He then started to laugh hysterically while playing around with her. This wasn't funny to Juvia. She then backed away from him, forming water in her hands, about to spray Gray with it. Gray gave out a smirk and stood up this time.

"Do it, Juvia. Hit me with all you got just to get your little plushy of me!"

Juvia felt the strong warmth she was getting from her blush. She then suddenly see's Gray instantly strip off his shirt and gave a playful smile at her knowing she couldn't even blast him with him away. Juvia lost her guard and suddenly puts her hands on her face. She didn't like the fact that he was totally teasing her. But this was the best part of their relationship. More like in their friendship since they were really close friends. Gray loved to do this to Juvia.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

She then starts to head towards him to push him but instead, trips over the coffee table, and falls on top of Gray on the sofa. Gray dropped the plushy on the floor as well. At that moment, everything went quiet between them. Juvia's hands between Gray's head, while her perfect body shape was on top of his build up body. His hands were on her butt, and their faces were almost at that position to where they could of kissed right there. Eyes were completely staring at each other without even blinking.

"Juvia…."

Juvia shakes her head and immediately gets off.

"I'm sorry, Gray-sama." She fixes herself up, and sits away from Gray this time.

Gray still lay there but still looking at her. She was still cute in her bashful way when he looked at her. He noticed how Juvia looked away from him. He then gave a small laugh.

"You know what? I really miss you Juvia. I miss hanging out with you and being with you."

At that, Juvia looked at him this time. She didn't think he would actually say something so sweet since they haven't seen each other for a long time. Especially just by missing her, that gave him a huge pointer that he may still care for the romantic Juvia. Juvia crossed her arms this time, and looked away, nervously.

"But we can't be together anymore, we accepted to be friends."

Gray was quiet at her response and then just went closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I know. But these moments are the best moments I still miss when I'm not around you. I think about you from time to time." Gray had told her.

"Same goes for me." Juvia honestly tells him.

Gray just smiles at that response and closes his eyes. He felt more comfortable being by her side this time. He really did miss her, even if she can be an idiot towards him but everything about her is something he will never forget. He suddenly falls asleep on her shoulder and Juvia looks at him, noticing he fell asleep. She pats his head softly.

This man never changed on her. She loved him to the point she can never love anyone else. He can be rude and a complete tsundere at times but he had a soft heart in him. She then rubs a index finger on his soft cheeks and seeing how much she misses to kiss him there. Memories of them both filled her mind that it felt like she had tears coming down her cheeks but nothing fell. She was happy to see him again at least. She slowly places him down for a bit to let him sleep, and started cleaning up the mess they made.

-Two hours later-

"Hm...Juvia?"

Gray wakes up from his slumber and looks around the room. No sight of her anywhere, until he heard footsteps comes his way and Juvia was in his sights. She sat next to him this time. Still a bit sleepy and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Had a good sleep, Gray-sama?" She asked him.

"Yea..Hopefully you didn't do anything perverted while I was asleep, did you?"

Juvia gave him a light slap to the arm and suddenly Gray grabs a hold of her hand. Staring at each other this time, and this gave Gray an instant smile. Her hand still felt so soft. Juvia then slides her hand away and gets up to go to the kitchen again without saying a word this time. Gray notices how much they barely talked today and plus for him to just fall asleep on her like that. He looked at his watch knowing what time it was and it was time for him to leave. He headed to the kitchen where Juvia was, and she turned to look at him.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. Need to meet up with Natsu and Erza for another mission. I would ask you to come along, but it's supposed to be the three of us only."

"It's alright, Gray-sama. Before you leave, I packed you some food."

She handed it to him. Gray notices her personality seem to change. She wasn't as hyper like she was before. She became too kind to the point; he understood that the break up between them still hurt her a bit. He didn't say anything except bow to her for a thank you.

He slowly walked off but then puts the food on the table, swiftly turns around and hugs her tightly. This catches her off guard and she just stands there.

"Juvia…I really miss you. I know I won't see you in so long again, but I just…I can't let go of you. I truly miss you so much. I miss holding you like this."

"Then hold me, Gray." She said.

At that, Gray continued to hold her in that position while he felt her wrap her arms around him for a hug. They both continued to hold each other in a way they used to before. Gray was tearing up a bit and Juvia looks up to him. She started to wipe away those tears and then she felt kisses come to her forehead. This made her heart skip a beat again. She pushes him away lightly.

"You shouldn't do that. Were not together, I want to respect your girlfriend and not do anything to complicate things. But I am very glad you came to visit."

Gray was just silent to what she said. Girlfriend? What girlfriend was she talking about? Gray did date before but things were done before he even got to see Juvia again. What was his true reason for seeing her? He wanted to be with her, but for her to say that he had a girlfriend, and being respectful in ways he was more surprised about, Juvia was literally in a hole to where he did really hurt her. They both head out to the doorway and she watches him walk off for a bit giving him a wave of goodbye.

Gray looked back and gave a wave but then suddenly see's tears go down her face. Gray looked away and continued to walk a bit more but then stopped.

What was his true reason to come and see her? Was she really just a friend to you again? Don't you want her back? He dropped the bag of food on the ground and ran back to her.

Gray holds Juvia by her arms, and taking a really good look at her with watery eyes. He starts to cry, too.

"Gray-sama, sniff…what are…sniff are you doing? You need to go."

"I'm not leaving you like this; I can't see you cry like this at all."

Rain started to fall on them; all because of Juvia's sadness was giving the atmosphere pain.

"I really do miss you, too. I just wanted to hold it back, knowing you can move on without me, Gray. I can't always burden you with everything I do. But these tears haven't stopped."

"I can tell. And I want you to know…"

They were both getting extremely drenched with the rain. It was like that same day where they first met, rain falling on them while they fought but this time it was more of a moment. He held her tighter.

'Juvia…I…can't forget about us. Not even for a second, not even for an hour, not even for a whole day or even a year. I have a reason to come back here and to suddenly surprise you to see you out of nowhere. I meant what I said before when I miss you. And I know the feeling that you do as well. It pains me to see you like this. I know we both accepted the fact we can no longer be what we were back then but this…"

He paused at his words.

"I want to be with you again!"

Juvia was wide eyed at his words. Every part of her body was shaking. This shot her through the heart like it was something she wanted to hear.

"But Gray-"

"Not even a single word should come out of your little mouth, Juvia! I love you! I can't let go of you! Not like this!"

Gray instantly gives her a passionate kiss on the lips and Juvia stood there while this happened. She then wraps her arms around Gray and continues the kiss even more. They both loved each other to the point where it can never be replaced. They stopped this time and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Oh Gray-sama, you are wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as you. I'm never going to let you go ever again. I won't look at anyone else. I won't even let Lyon take you away from me. It's me and you, now. It's going to stay like that forever, you got that?"

Juvia nodded.

-End-


End file.
